


How "X-Men: First Class"  Should Have Ended

by almost_chaotic_galaxy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_chaotic_galaxy/pseuds/almost_chaotic_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько альтернативная версия печально известной "сцены на пляже" - с поправкой на то, что персонажи действуют не так, как будет более драматично, а так, как они действительно решили бы действовать. How It Should Have Ended - now in Russian!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How "X-Men: First Class"  Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Эта мысль не покидала меня с момента просмотра фильма. Нет, я понимаю, что сценаристу хотелось устроить ТРАГЕДИЮ, но... Эрик, ты, прости меня, совсем дебил или да?!  
> А еще мне хотелось поржать. Так что на серьезность, достоверность и вообще хоть что-нибудь не претендую.

  
_**Действующие лица:**_  
  
**Эрик Леншерр,** му ~~д~~ тант с ведром на голове  
**Чарльз Ксавьер,** телепат и просто хороший человек  
**Себастьян Шоу,** местный эквивалент Саурона и немного Северуса Снейпа  
**Труп Себастьяна Шоу**  
**Азазель,** демон неопределенных происхождения и рода деятельности  
**Хэнк Маккой,** местный эквивалент Салли из мультфильма «Корпорация монстров»  
**Шон Кессиди,** местный эквивалент пожарной сирены  
**Остальные мутанты**  
**Мойра МакТаггерт,** ради разнообразия, просто человек, а заодно агент ЦРУ  
**Моряки** американского и советского флота  
**Руководство** американского и советского флота  
**Пушки** на кораблях американского и советского флота  
**Ракеты,** выпущенные из пушек на кораблях американского и советского флота по приказу руководства американского и советского флота  
**Обломки от конкретно испорченных самолета и подлодки,** живописно раскиданные по пляжу  
**Бровь Чарльза  
** Жуткий грохот  
Ситуация  
Неловкая пауза  
  
  
_Куба, неизвестный остров, очень красивый пляж с обложки журнала о путешествиях. По пляжу живописно раскиданы конкретно испорченный самолет, конкретно испорченная подлодка, детали от конкретно испорченного самолета, детали от конкретно испорченной подлодки, а также пальмы и горстка мутантов, тщетно пытающихся принять устойчивое вертикальное положение в пространстве._  
  
**Мутанты:** _*шатаются, держатся за головы и вытряхают из всех доступных мест песок*_  
**Труп Себастьяна Шоу:** _*игнорируя законы физики и здравого смысла, вылетает с раскиданными в стороны руками из конкретно испорченной подлодки, навевая нескольким невольным зрителям ассоциации с Иисусом Христом*_  
**Мутанты:** _*роняют челюсти*_  
**Эрик (за кадром, пафосно):** Сегодня наша борьба закончилась! _*игнорируя законы физики, здравого смысла и комиксного канона, вылетает из конкретно испорченной подлодки в пафосной позе, впечатление от которой, впрочем, изрядно портят кислотный желто-синий костюм и суровое челябинское ведро на голове Эрика*_  
**Мутанты:** _*от такого оригинального дизайнерского решения роняют только что подобранные челюсти вторично*_  
**Труп Себастьяна Шоу:** _*шмякается вниз*_  
**Эрик, стремительно наращивая уровень пафосности:** Снимите шоры, братья и сестры. Настоящий враг там. _*плавно опускается на песок и обвиняюще тыкает пальцем куда-то в сторону армады кораблей на горизонте*_  
**Бровь Чарльза:** _*нервно дергается*_  
**Мутанты:** _*мрачно продолжают вытряхивать из своих костюмов песок, попутно размышляя, как они будут выбираться из этой жопы мира без каких-либо средств передвижения*_  
**Эрик, не замечая, что разговаривает сам с собой:** Я чувствую, что их пушки направлены прямо на нас. Американцы, русские… люди. Их объединяет страх перед неизведанным.  
**Хэнк:** _*не обращая на Эрика никакого внимания, бочком подходит к Азазелю и вежливо, как воспитанный мальчик, что-то у него спрашивает*_  
**Чарльз:** _*мрачно смотрит на Эрика*_  
**Эрик, явно на своей волне:** Неандертальцы в ужасе, мои друзья мутанты!  
**Хэнк и Азазель:** _*судя по виду, с азартом торгуются*_  
**Эрик, злорадно и торжественно:** Давай, Чарльз. Скажи, что я неправ.  
**Чарльз:** _*проверяет, прав ли Эрик, залезая в головы руководству американского и советского флота*_  
**Руководство американского и советского флота:** _*в совершенно одинаковом ужасе*_  
**Пушки на кораблях американского и советского флота:** _*наводятся на бывший красивый кубинский пляж*_  
**Эрик:** _*продолжает торжественно злорадствовать*_  
**Остальные мутанты:** _*пользуясь тем, что на них не обращают никакого внимания, дисциплинированно встают в кружочек и берутся за ручки, создавая впечатление того, что они сейчас начнут водить хоровод вокруг трупа Шоу и радостно распевать в честь победы веселые песни*_  
**Чарльз:** _*подает сигнал Мойре*_  
**Мойра:** _*бежит звонить в ЦРУ*_  
**Ракеты:** _*летят*_  
**Хоровод из мутантов:** _*исчезает в клубах черно-красного дыма*_  
**Эрик, Чарльз:** _*озабоченные ракетами, не обращают на хоровод и дым никакого внимания*_  
**Азазель:** _*появляется обратно и с видом бывалого театрального критика разглядывает небо, усеянное американскими и советскими ракетами*_  
**Мойра:** _*возвращается и с удивлением понимает, что их ряды сильно поредели*_  
**Эрик:** _*силой мысли, безудержного пафоса и очень несбалансированной системы РПГ останавливает все ракеты разом*_  
**Мойра, Чарльз:** _*роняют челюсти*_  
**Азазель, уважительно:** Nihuya sebe.  
**Чарльз:** _*с облегчением выдыхает*_  
**Эрик:** _*разворачивает приватизированные американские и советские ракеты в обратную сторону*_  
**Чарльз:** _*мысленно матерится, случайно транслируя это в головы всем присутствующим, кроме Эрика*_  
**Азазель, еще более уважительно:** Nihuya sebe.  
**Чарльз, поспешно:** Ты же сам говорил, что мы лучше их. Мы можем доказать это.  
**Эрик:** _*игнорирует Чарльза*_  
**Ракеты:** _*летят*_  
**Моряки американского и советского флота:** _*молятся*_  
**Чарльз:** Там тысячи людей на кораблях! Хороших, честных, невинных людей!  
**Эрик:** _*игнорирует*_  
**Ракеты:** _*летят*_  
**Ситуация:** _*накаляется*_  
**Чарльз, в отчаянии:** Они просто выполняют приказы!  
**Эрик, мрачно, но все еще пафосно:** Я уже был в руках людей, которые выполняли приказы. Больше не хочу.  
**Азазель:** _*фейспалмит*_  
**Чарльз, с надрывом:** Не-е-ет! _*сбивает Эрика с ног, оба катятся по песку*_  
**Азазель:** _*закатив глаза, исчезает*_  
**Чарльз и Эрик:** _*слегка комично, но с энтузиазмом дерутся*_  
**Ракеты:** _*падают*_  
**Американские и советские военные:** _*не могут поверить в свое счастье*_  
**Мойра:** _*все еще в шоке*_  
**Азазель:** _*появляется под ручку с крайне удивленным Шоном Кессиди*_  
**Эрик:** _*хорошо поставленным ударом бьет Чарльза в скулу, скидывает его себя и возвращает себе управление ракетами*_  
**Ракеты:** _*поднимаются*_  
**Моряки американского и советского флота:** _*снова начинают молиться*_  
**Азазель:** _*резко и сильно укалывает Шона Кессиди пикой хвоста пониже спины*_  
**Шон, от боли и неожиданности:** ААААААААА!!!  
**Все остальные:** _*с нечленораздельными ругательствами хватаются за уши*_  
**Оглохший на одно ухо Азазель, мрачно:** Blyat’.  
**Эрик:** _*теряет управление ракетами*_  
**Ракеты:** _*падают совсем*_  
**Моряки американского и советского флота:** _*нелогично благодарят за чудесное спасение Бога, хотя, вообще-то, надо бы Дьявола*_  
**Эрик:** Черт!  
**Азазель, флегматично:** Что?  
**Чарльз:** Эм… Спасибо?  
**Шон:** _*неловко пытается улыбнуться*_  
**Азазель:** _*пожимает плечами*_  
**Шон:** _*на всякий случай отодвигается от Азазеля подальше*_  
**Эрик, снова поворачиваясь к кораблям, с упертостью барана:** Я все равно их уничтожу! Вы не сможете меня остановить!  
**Пика на хвосте Азазеля:** _*угрожающе поднимается*_  
**Шон, не дожидаясь продолжения, поспешно:** ААААААААА!!!  
**Все остальные, громко:** Шон!!  
**Эрик, на которого пришелся основной звуковой удар, пошатываясь:** Бляааааа…  
**Жуткий грохот:** _*раздается*_  
**Все:** _*оборачиваются на грохот*_  
**Предположительно мертвый Себастьян Шоу:** _*вытирая со лба кровь от сквозной черепно-мозговой травмы, продолжает выбираться из груды деталей от конкретно испорченных самолета и подлодки*_  
**Все:** _*шокировано пялятся на Шоу*_  
**Азазель, тихо:** Blyat’.  
**Шоу, заметив лишних зрителей в целом и Эрика в частности, очень мрачно и почему-то тоже по-русски:** Blyat’.  
**Шон:** ААААА!! ЗОМБИ!  
**Все остальные, включая Шоу:** _[вырезано из соображений цензуры]_  
**Азазель:** _*хвостом обхватывает Шона за руку и телопортируется, затем появляется уже без него*_  
**Чарльз:** Еще раз спасибо.  
**Азазель:** _*кивает*_  
**Эрик, громко и очень кровожадно:** УБЬЮУУУ!!!  
**Мойра:** _*на всякий случай отодвигается подальше от Эрика*_  
**Обломки от конкретно испорченных самолета и подлодки:** _*сползаются к Эрику*_  
**Шоу, с надеждой:** Слушайте, а может, разойдемся мирно? Вы — к себе в ЦРУ по своим делам, я — в свой домик на Гаваях…  
**Эрик:** А НУ СТОЯТЬ, СКОТИНА!!  
**Чарльз, поспешно:** Эрик, убийство не принесет тебе мира! Если в первый раз не получилось, то вряд ли во второй получится…  
**Шоу:** Подтверждаю.  
**Азазель:** _*пытается хоть что-нибудь сделать со своим оглохшим ухом*_  
**Мойра:** Сумасшедший дом.  
**Эрик:** Как ты, пидорас, вообще выжил?!  
**Шоу, с досадой:** Ну что ты как маленький, в самом деле? Мне сто пятьдесят лет, я не старею и меня невозможно поранить традиционными методами; разве не очевидно, что я неубиваем? И вообще, на тему того, кто из нас пидорас, я бы еще поспорил!  
**Эрик:** _*краснеет*_  
**Чарльз, пропуская обвинения мимо ушей:** Н-неубиваем?! Что, вообще?!  
**Шоу:** Муа! Ха! Ха!  
**Эрик:** Все равно убью!!  
**Шоу, с явным сожалением о недостатках своих методов воспитания:** Дебил.  
**Ситуация:** _*доходит до абсурда*_  
**Неловкая пауза:** _*повисает*_  
**Азазель:** _*все еще пытается хоть что-нибудь сделать со своим оглохшим ухом*_  
**Эрик:** _*с нечленораздельными воплями пытается напасть на Шоу, используя для этого любые подручные материалы и тем самым окончательно превращая обломки подлодки и самолета в гигантский комок из арматуры*_  
**Шоу:** _*флегматично уклоняется*_  
**Все остальные:** _*уклоняются далеко не так флегматично*_  
**Шоу, бурча себе под нос:** Ну точно дебил. Сначала делаешь, потом думаешь. Такой план мне разрушил. Плохо я тебя учил.  
**Эрик:** _*громко рычит от злости*_  
**Чарльз, с интересом:** Какой план?  
**Шоу, явно воодушевившись наличием слушателя, торжественно:** О, он был совершеннейшим образом гениален! Событие века! Я стал бы скромным и никому не известным избавителем мутантской расы от гонений и дискриминации! Я заставил бы людей признать мутантов как героев, спасителей людей от Третьей Мировой Войны! Они стали бы звездами, кумирами! Никто не посмел бы смотреть на них свысока!  
**Чарльз, Мойра, Эрик:** _*осознают*_  
**Чарльз:** Ой.  
**Шоу, сердито:** Вот-вот. Но этот дурак решил вместо этого бомбардировать людей ракетами. Идиот.  
**Эрик:** _*явно собирается ответить что-то не слишком цензурное*_  
**Шоу, скучающе и в то же время ехидно:** К слову, Эрик скажи-ка мне: ты ведь понимаешь, что своими как всегда импульсивными и непродуманными действиями сломал на моей подлодке атомный реактор, который может взорваться в любой момент?  
**Эрик, Чарльз, Мойра:** _*с ужасом осознают масштаб проблемы*_  
**Эрик:** _*застывает вместе с занесенными для атаки кулаком и парой сотен килограмм железа*_  
**Шоу:** _*пользуясь замешательством Эрика, делает знак Азазелю*_  
**Азазель:** _*телепортируется Эрику за спину, снимает с него суровое челябинское ведро и перекидывает Шоу*_  
**Эрик:** _*поворачивается, чтобы отнять ведро обратно*_  
**Чарльз:** _*потихоньку закипает*_  
**Шоу и Эрик:** _*занимаются перетягиванием челябинского ведра*_  
**Чарльз, неожиданно:** Так, все, ХВАТИТ!!!  
**Все:** _*хватаются за головы от мощного стихийного удара телепатии*_  
**Эрик:** Черт, Чарльз, ты хуже Шона!  
**Чарльз все еще сурово:** Молча-ать!!  
**Все:** _*чинят разорванный шаблон*_  
**Чарльз, поворачиваясь к Азазелю:** Куда делись все остальные?  
**Эрик, оглядываясь:** О, кстати, да!  
**Мойра:** Вы что, только заметили?!  
**Чарльз:** Я был занят.  
**Эрик:** Я тоже.  
**Шоу:** Дебилы…  
**Чарльз:** Так куда, уважаемый?  
**Азазель:** _*молчит*_  
**Чарльз:** _*ждет*_  
**Неловкая пауза:** _*повисает*_  
**Чарльз, громче:** Ну так куда?  
**Азазель:** _*все еще молчит*_  
**Чарльз, подойдя поближе к Азазелю, очень громко:** КУДА ВЫ ВСЕХ ПЕРЕНЕСЛИ?  
**Оглохший на второе ухо Азазель:** Blyat’!!  
**Чарльз:** _*выразительно смотрит на Азазеля*_  
**Азазель, с сильным русским акцентом, мрачно:** Куды сказали, туды перенес.  
**Чарльз, мысленно и очень терпеливо:** А куда сказали?  
**Азазель:** _*внезапно понимает, что надо было лучше учить английский язык*_  
**Шоу, подойдя к Азазелю, ему на ухо, по-русски:** Skaji hot’ tak.  
**Азазель:** Pоmestie.  
**Шоу:** Moe pоmestie?!  
**Азазель:** Ih.  
**Шоу, удивленно поворачиваясь к Чарльзу:** У ЦРУ есть поместье?  
**Чарльз, раздраженно:** У меня есть поместье. И я предлагаю всем нам переместиться туда, пока нас тут не подорвали, не облучили радиацией и не опросили на предмет наличия кубинской визы.  
**Шоу:** Я согласен.  
**Эрик:** Ну уж нет!!  
**Чарльз:** _*закатывает глаза и подносит пальцы к виску*_  
**Тело Эрика:** _*падает*_  
**Шоу:** Спасибо.  
**Чарльз:** Пожалуйста.  
**Мойра, нервно оглядываясь в сторону американского и русского флота:** Так мы уже можем отсюда, ну, уйти?  
**Чарльз, мысленно, к Азазелю:** Уважаемый, вас не затруднит?  
**Азазель, себе под нос, печально:** Zatrydnit. No komy eto interesno?  
  
_Оставшийся в сознании квартет хватает за все конечности живописно раскинувшегося на песке Эрика. Через некоторое время пляж пустеет окончательно. Лодки, направленные на пляж с кораблей американского и советского флота, находят лишь крайне покореженные обломки подлодки и самолета. Американские и советские военные с ужасом пытаются себе представить, как они будут докладывать о произошедшем на пляже инциденте своему начальству._  



End file.
